


Take you Back

by tigragrece



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This take place after the break up of Kourtney and Scott and how Scott can take back Kourtney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take you Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally crazy for have write this but it's okay, i was sick and was watching KUWTK and reading stuff about them so i wanted to write about them.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Scott and Kourtney have broke up one time ago, this time was really bad. They have kids, they should be the best couple. But Scott has fucked up. He knows this, he knows about his entourage. He should do something. He loves Kourtney more than he could.

He is still in contact with Khloe because she thinks he can change. And she trusts him, she sends him some pictures of the child and of Kourtney.

Scott decided to text Khloe "can we see each other. I would like to talk to you about something"

"Yeah, it is about Kourtney and you"

"Yes"

"I try to come soon"

"Thanks"

One hour later Khloe arrived to see Scott

"Thanks for coming"

"You're welcome, so what do you want to talk?

" "I want to change, take back Kourtney and the childrens and leave a little far away from here and be alone somewhere with them"

"That's great Scott"

"I have changed my entourage, I'm clean and sober for two months. I want Kourtney and my childrens back, I want to help them learn something, go with them if they want to play sports"

"Woah Scott I will help you, I want you the best with my sister"

"Do you think you will all agree about the fact of us leaving a little far from your mother"

"If that can help you both and other stuff yes"

"Yeah, maybe plan to see the world with the child's and everything"

Khloe hug Scott "I will help you"

"Thanks"

They have put a plan on, Khloe will talk to Kourtney about Scott, Scott will sometimes take the child's and prove that he change, and have dates.

Khloe begun to tell Kourtney " I have seen Scott, he had changed"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think that, we have talked and he really changed, he is for, you will maybe see it by yourself when he will come to play with the child's. "

"Yeah, I will see even if I'm not totally sure if it's true"

Some days later, Scott arrived and say to Kourtney "hi, I want to play with the child's if that's okay"

"Yeah"

"And after maybe we can talk?"

"Okay"

Scott begun to play with the child's and he is wonderful with them "I have missed you, I'm sorry to have left, but I'm back, I will show you lots of things and this will be wonderful"

He kisses them "I love you"

"When you will be bigger I want to show you basketball games, Baseball games, football games and Hockey games"

"Maybe you could be a player and I would support you both"

When they are sleeping Scott see Kourtney "Can we talk Scott?"

"Yes"

"I have heard you with the child's"

"You mean what you said"

"Yes of course I mean it"

"I want the best for them and also I want the best for you too. I want to show you that I have changed, I'm clean and sober, I'm not with the same people, I have gone to the gym and other stuff"

"It is true."

"Yes, maybe can I show you one day for one date"

"Why not ?"

"Friday"

"Okay"

Scott kisses her cheek

"Maybe talk to you later"

A little later Khloe see Kourtney and tell her about Scott that he have changed and stuff. That they have a date.

Khloe sends a text at Scott "Good job my brother in law and if you mess up again, I will not be gentle with you"

"No problem and don't worry"

The week passed, Scott came search Kourtney at her home while Khloe looked after the children.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

There are some paparazzis who were looking at them, but it's been okay, they are used to this.

"Where are we going?" Say Kourtney

"Let's do a classic date, I don't remember if we do this before"

"No, i don't remember"

"So let's go"

They go to one cinema at miles away from the home, where they have watched a movie and after they had a dinner. 

Scott was trying to be very romantic, and Kourtney liked this.

They spend a wonderful night

"Thank you Scott"

"You're welcome. Maybe it okay if I ask for another date?"

"Yes and I think maybe we need to talk more"

"Let's say Monday"

"No problem"

Scott kisses near the mouth of Kourtney.

Monday comes after, Scott continues to take Kourtney with her and Scott say to Kourtney "Let's me take somewhere where I like to go since I have changed"

They go near a mountain where they watch the city and they have begun to talk

"You know Kourtney, I love you, I never wanted to cheat on you. I really love you, I know I was a jerk, but I had bad moments with when you and Khloe were in Hampton with the fact that my parents were from here and they died, I missed them so much and it's hurting so much. You were always doing something else, that I have blocked myself from you, but I needed you at this time and also to be with you. And you were so mean, I know you were pregnant, but I was so hurt. I love you and the child"

"I'm sorry Scott, I didn't know this, we should have been talking about this, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, but we have broke up so many times that I didn't know what is wrong or true. I see now that you have changed, but how long you will rest like this?"

"I have changed forever, I'm not with the same guys anymore, I'm clean and sober, I'm doing gym, and I run. Sometimes I go here and think. I want that the child have a beautiful life and that I can be here for them, I would like to help the child in their study, maybe show them some things, I want to bring Mason with me to see some games of sports, I wish maybe he could be a sportsman. And maybe other stuff for Penelope and Reign but I just wish they have a good life and that they are what they want to be. I want also to be with you again, that we go to another town just us and the family and see other city, maybe do a world tour, that we show them the world. We have the money and we have everything, maybe also we can be just us. And we will be without your mother. I know it's crazy, but I want this."

Kourtney kisses Scott

"I love you, and it's the most beautiful thing that you have said Scott"

"You believe me?"

"Yes of course"

"I love you Kourtney"

"Let's go home, I want to be with you and enjoy being with you, sleep next to you"

This night they only make out. The next day the child were happy to see their father, when Khloe saw Scott and Kourtney smiling she was happy. And take Scott in her arms. "Welcome back"

They still go slowly, they don't know how it's be normal again, some night Scott sleep on the sofa.

And when Kourtney wakes up she asks him "What are you doing in the sofa and not in the bed?"

"I didn't want to disturb you, and don't know about us"

"Come on, let's sleep together, everything is good between us"

One month after they have begun to have sex again and they are happy.

They are now completely together.

They decide to not tell Kris, but they are becoming engaged again, they plan also their trip and their new home. When Kris learns of this she is not for this, but she can't do something, so she supports them. They decide to do a small trip and if everything is okay, they can be married again.

And yes, everything is okay and they become married again.

Everything will be okay now.

**END**


End file.
